heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-09-24 - Looking For the Champ
Chances are, Grants' Gym is a place used to folks who don't view athleticism as grounds for a meat market mentality. Folks here probably don't 'dress to impress' much, but instead concentrate on what works, what soaks up the sweat, and what is comfortable. After all, most of this place is about martial arts, not Nautilus machines. Chances are, when this new patron comes out of the locker room, the ambience in here is disturbed. Not that Priss doesn't make one Hell of an impression in jeans and a t-shirt, strolling in the front door. But when she comes out of the locker room in some purple confection of a bodysuit seemingly made more of straps and scraps than it is an actual run of whole fabric, encased clingingly to that voluptuous frame of hers, it isn't just a sight begging for attention: it demands it, and beats all comers about the head and shoulders until they yield. Tiny white ankle socks and purple-threaded white trainers complete the ensemble, as she makes her way to one of the heavy bags. The long mane is a French braid down her back to her waist, at the moment. And, for that matter, Grant's is distinctly short of female regulars. One of whom is in one of the rings, cheerfully beating up a kid of about sixteen. They seem to be practicing the style of What Works. It's probably the result of taking self defense a little too seriously. The two break off mostly because the boy...can't take his eyes off of Voodoo. I mean. What teenaged male couldn't. "Let's continue when there are fewer distractions. Ted's not here to tell you you shouldn't look." Jesse, comfortable enough in her own skin not to be completely and utterly jealous of the beauty who entered. Only a little... Given how she's dressed, some might expect Priss would spend more time strutting and leaning on various big, brawny, sweaty guys. But beyond a few appraising looks, the exotic beauty is actually spending more time checking out the equipment and the competition - in a fighting sense - and just lets her natural prowling grace and curves do the 'work' of garnering all of that attention. Which doesn't mean she is unaware of it: far from it, really. She starts stretching out a bit - with eye-poppingly enticing effect - and then starts on the heavy bag she selected. For those able to look past the vah-vah-voom of her looks and watch just her actual /fighting/ form, she is perhaps surprisingly competent. And a bit stronger than most would expect in that frame. Which would include Jesse. Sure, she's a bit jealous of looks like that, but she's not blown away by them. She herself wears plain workout gear...cycling shorts, tank top, and her feet are bare, mostly because of the MMA style combat she was just involved in. She hops out of the ring and wanders over to the stunning one. As stated, Priss is wearing crosstrainers on her feet, rather than being taped up and visibly ready for MMA. But that doesn't stop her from a variety of kicks into the rocking, chain-jingling heavy bag. What might seem more impressive is that there are plenty of punches, elbows and knees in those strikes as well. The raven-haired beauty smiles at the blonde as Jesse comes into her view. "Hi." she grunts out, apparently more than willing to chat while she works out. She doesn't offer more, just yet. Maybe she's waiting to see if Jesse says hi back, or claws her eyes out? Jesse Chambers isn't about to start meowing and hissing, no. She watches, then. "I think you need to meet Ted. Assuming he can keep his eyes off your breasts." Which are, after all, being well displayed. Punch. Punch punch. Knee. Spinning side kick. Those dark blue eyes glance up at Jesse again. "You think? I wouldn't want to disturb the Champ. I'm just a patron, after all." Nothing all /that/ special, other than visually. But the chances that Ted won't hear about this? Nil. Definitely nil. "I'm Priss." She delivers another series, and then turns to offer her taped hand to Jesse. "Nice to meet you." "Jesse." She reaches to shake hands. "And I don't know. You look like you have some moves." Heck, Jesse might be able to learn and teach here, if they got into a spar. The blonde studies the other woman again. Definitely quite something, although she's no slouch herself. Runner's build, but with decent attributes. "Nice to meet you, Jesse." the exotic brunette offers, as she continues laying into that heavy bag, building a good swing into that chain, far more than most anyone would expect of someone short of, say, Ted himself. And she did the tape work herself, proof she knows what she's doing. "You looked like you had some moves. In the ring." Even while Jesse was teaching the kid, before the kid was so distracted, Priss managed to spot that. Which means she pays a lot more attention than she would seem to. "You know the Champ?" she inquires. "I'm not bad, but I'm a long way from the Champ. And...you'll find he doesn't place himself above people. Just watch out, though. Get in the ring with him and he won't hold back 'cause you're a girl." He doesn't on Jesse, so why would he on Priss. Even if she is seriously hot. "Well, if I want a workout, and want to learn, I'd hope not." Priss offers. It's what one would expect her to say, really. But maybe she means it. Or maybe she's just finagling to meet Ted. Honestly, looking at everything she has done and the way she has done it, it wouldn't be hard to come to the conclusion that 'Priss' is /trying/ to get attention. Trying to draw out Ted. Maybe. "You really think he'd want to work with me, for something other than my looks?" she inquires. It's probably something Priss has to wonder about a lot, with all kinds of folks. "I can't speak for him," Jesse admits. "But he's given me more than one set of bruises and I was sure as heck a lot worse than you the first time I came here." "Well. Wouldn't mind learning something." Priss offers, simply enough. She gives the bag another thorough working-over, then turns to face Jesse with her full attention. "I don't see the Champ around, though. Don't suppose you want to go a round or two?" For a moment, a tingle runs through the air. Nothing definable, except to another psion, or something with a good deal of experience. But Priss just scanned Jesse with something more than just her passive empathic awareness. Jesse Chambers has no real defenses against that. She's...mostly thinking of how good Ted is at beating her up, though, thoughts and emotions matching her words. "I wouldn't mind." She's sure this woman's going to kick her butt without powers...and she can't use her powers. Priscilla gathers the information easily available in Jesse's surface thoughts and closely associated memories regarding Ted, her relationship and history with him, his capabilities, and some of Jesse herself. Powers? That definitely gets her attention, though she schools her features not to show it. "OK. Sounds good." Priss offers with a nod. She glances down at Jesse's feet, and purses her lips. "One minute, then. No fair, shoes against no shoes." Priss strolls over to a bench and sits, slipping off her shoes and then snatching up a roll of tape left nearby, taping up her feet appropriately. "Should we wear pads, do you think?" she inquires. She has a set, but she's not wearing them, as she hadn't been sure she'd be sparring rather than just working the bags. Once their suited up, Priss hops up and steps up into the ring. That earlier prowling grace of hers shows again as she struts the breadth of the ring and then turns, accustomizing herself to the feel of the mat, then bouncing to her toes as she taps gloves with Jesse in a very boxing-esque move. Then she bows once, and readies herself. She has, as was clear before, had some sort of formal martial arts training, whatever it may have been. "Probably for the best." After all, they don't know about each other, and she can tell this woman's good. "Pads mean we don't have to hold back as much." She's already mostly suited, and once they are in the ring, she returns the bow. "When do you want to stop?" "I always like to communicate while I spar. I figure either of us can call it as we see fit." Priss offers, with a bob of her head for the other woman. She isn't discounting Jesse's skill; far from it. But she clearly has confidence in her own ability, and isn't perhaps quite as good at hiding her skill and training as she might like to think. "Works for me." Then she makes the first move, a step to the side, a move as if she's going to punch the other woman...but instead, she goes past, sweeping for her legs. Yeah. This one fights dirty. Nothing wrong with fighting dirty, especially when no rules have been set that could be violated. Priss raises an arm to block out the punch, then hops the sweep and rolls up and spins while still mostly on the ground, making a reasonable effort at sweeping Jesse in turn, but from behind. That would be one of those times when Voodoo is clearly not disguising her training so well. Actually...they're evenly matched, although Jesse wasn't quite expecting that. She's swept, but she rolls with it, clean back to her feet. Already, Voodoo can probably tell she focuses on speed, not strength. Soft, not hard. She's grinning slightly. Priss seems to fight with a blend of speed and strength. She definitely has great agility - nothing to compare with a speedster, but Jesse isn't turning on the speed, so Priss definitely comes off 'holy cow' in comparison to normal people, even other trained fighters. What stands out most to someone like Jesse, however, is the level of strength Priss puts into her fighting. She has clearly learned to fight for real, not for show or competition. She may not be superhumanly strong, but she is extremely strong for a normal woman of even her stature. The one thing she is not doing is reading Jesse's fighting moves to anticipate her. That would be cheating, even in her book. "This should be fun." she comments, seeing Jesse's grin. Jesse Chambers grins. "Should be?" She makes another move, dancing around the other woman. It's clear that either she really isn't using whatever powers she has or they aren't a physical benefit...but from that thought Pris caught, the former seems most likely. Not using them for the same reason Pris isn't using her telepathy as well as to protect her secrets. "Definitely." Priss opines. She continues to test out Jesse with small combos, each of them sussing out a feel for the other's ability, intent, and physical capabilities. Then they can really get down to the fun of challenging each other. "What do you do, when you're not sparring with strangers?" The exotic woman asks, as they spar around each other on the mat. More than a few patrons are probably watching with rapt attention at this point, given excuse to stare, if not to drool. "Working towards a PhD in history and current affairs. Probably going to teach." She's doing the same thing, testing the other woman. Of course, she's from a wealthy enough family that she can get away with studying history. "Hunh. Really?" Priss wouldn't have pegged the other woman as an academic. But who is she to criticize? Priss steps up the attacks for a bit, just to see how Jesse responds, the style of her blocks, the ease of her mixed footwork. "You like that stuff?" she queries. It's subtle, but her tone of voice probably lets slip that she doesn't much care for booklearning sorts of things. "I'm mostly interested in the history of metas and how they affect the world and stuff," Jesse admits. Yeah. She looks way too much like a jock to be that much of a nerd. That ... sounds better. Closer to what Priss would have expected of the jock girl she's seeing. So jock girl has a brainy nerd girl inside. Interesting. Not unlike Jeremy, though Jeremy took a while to bulk up outside of Maul's gifts. "Metas, hunh?" Priss comments, oh-so-eloquently, as they continue to spar. "Some of those guys are pretty hot." Is she just commenting like that because it suits what one would expect of the apparently hyper-sexualized woman? Or is she serious? "Girls too, most of the time." "Some of them are," Jesse notes, neutrally, letting the other get close and then trying to get a shot in on her when she's not expecting. "Girls, I suppose." Jesse. Straight. Very straight. "All that studying metas, and you don't really see the hotness? Really?" Priss comments, wryly. She's not trying to wheedle, but she cannot help it. Too much of who Priss is - at least, the persona she embodies on a daily basis - revolves around sex and sexuality for her to think of someone being that tuned-out to it. But she does note that Jesse isn't into girls. That wasn't defensive dismissal, just 'enh, whatever'. The shot comes in, and Voodoo takes the blow. More proof of that training and experience, it doesn't seem to faze her at all, though she does give a nod to Jesse, acknowledging the hit. "I said some." She grins. "And I have to admit I sometimes wonder what Iron Man looks like inside the suit, but I hear he isn't really a meta, just some hot shot pilot or other." Stepping back, warily watching Pris, expecting some kind of revenge. The raven-haired brunette grins at that, a knowing smirk. "Hey, don't knock the hot shot pilot angle. Blasting off can be fun." Clearly, she enjoys the witty sexually-laced banter. She continues the sparring easily, setting up a few opportunities for some of that revenge. Jesse might have a few bruises to show Ted when she tells him about the strange beautiful woman he missed in his gym. "You're pretty good. The Champ teach you your moves?" "Most of them. I learned a bit from my dad when I was younger. He was into the MMA stuff." An easy lie...not knowing she's talking to a psion. But it's close enough to the truth that it might pass. "And why do you think I want to know? You know what they say about pilots and astronauts." "I do." Priss comments with a grin, as they continue to spar. She knows, on some level, that Jesse was a tad less than honest, but doesn't twig to the depths of matters. She's not prying, now. She had the read she really wanted, and if this chick has powers, someone else around might notice her prying. That would be bad. "I also have had chances to test that theory." She smirks. Later, after they decide that's enough, Priss will offer her hand again. "Good to meet you, Jesse. And thanks for the match. If you see the Champ, feel free to tell him Priss said hi." She'll probably be back. This ... is interesting.